Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Xbox 360 & Playstation 3 |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Engine=IW 4.0 |Plattform(en) = *Microsoft PC *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 |Medien = DVD-ROM, Blu-ray Disc |CERO = D |ACB = MA15 |ESRB = M |PEGI = 18 |USK = 18 |Vorgänger = CoD 4: Modern Warfare |Nachfolger = Call of Duty: Black Ops }} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ist ein Call of Duty-Game und ist weiters in Japan, Nordamerika, Europa, Australien und der Republik Südkorea für MS Windows, PlayStation 3 und die Xbox 360 erschienen. Gameplay Das Gameplay dieses Spiels ähnelt sehr dem des Vorgängers und dem von Call of Duty: World at War. Trotzdem gibt es einige Änderungen, wird zum Beispiel der Spieler verwundet, so bedeckt Blut den Bildschirm, jedoch kann man nach kurzer Zeit durch das Blut hindurchsehen. Diese Änderungen betreffen großteils nur den Multiplayer-Modus. Ferner wurde hier auch der neue Special-Ops-Modus eingeführt. | accessdate= 2013-02-03 }} Klassen-System Genau wie in CoD 4 gibt es ein sogenanntes Klassensystem. Dabei gibt es verschiedene Klassen, zu der jeder ein paar Standardwaffen und Spieler-Skins zugeordnet sind. Des Weiteren kann der Spieler auch in diesem CoD-Spiel seine eigene Klasse erstellen, diese Fähigkeit wird mit Level 4 freigeschaltet. Im Offline-Multiplayer-Modus gibt es jedoch im Vergleich zu anderen Games der Serie keine vordefinierten Klassen mehr, die darin verwendeten müssen zuvor von den Spielern erstellt werden. Jede Klasse kann weiters einige sog. Vergünstigungen (en.: Perks) enthalten. Dies sind Spezialfähigkeiten, die dem Spieler helfen, seinen eigenen, individuellen Gameplay-Stil zu finden. Zusätzlich gibt es zu jedem Perk ein sog. Pro-Upgrade, also eine Verbesserung dieser Fähigkeit, welches durch spezielle Missionen freigespielt werden kann. Rang-System Des Weiteren gibt es in diesem Spiel - genau wie in CoD 4 ein sogenanntes Rang-System, welches auf erworbenen Siegen, XP und gewonnenen Challenges basiert. Handlung Dieses Spiel knüpft an die Handlung von Call of Duty 4 an, jedoch sind seitdem fünf Jahre vergangen, womit es im Jahr 2016 spielt. Trotz der damaligen Anstrengungen der U.S. Marine Corps und des SASSAS steht für 'S'pecial 'A'ir 'S'ervice. haben die Ultranationalisten zunehmend Macht in Russland gewonnen und sie feiern den damals ermordeten Imran Zakhaev als Märtyrer und errichten ihm eine große Statue auf dem Roten Platz. Während dieser fünf Jahre hat weiters ein ehemaliger Leutnant damit begonnen, einen Feldzug gegen Europa zu beginnen, der als überaus brutal beschrieben wird. Unterdessen agiert der U.S. Ranger Joseph Allen in einer Mission, eine Stadt von einer lokalen Miliz zurückzuerobern. Dessen Erfolge beeindrucken General Shepard, der seinerseits Leiter einer Elite-Anti-Terroreinheit ist, der Task Force 141. Sheperd rekrutiert Allen für diese Einheit, während die beiden anderen Mitglieder eine Festung im Tian Shan-Gebirge einnehmen, um dort ein spezielles Modul sicherzustellen. Allen wird zu einer Undercover-Mission der CIA nach Russland geschickt, um sich dort unter Zakhaevs ehemalige Mitstreiter zu mischen. Der Anführer dieser Gruppe - Makarov - weiß aber um die wahre Identität Allens und tötet ihn, lässt dessen Leiche aber zurück, um so einen Krieg zwischen Russland und den USA zu provozieren. Von der Russischen Regierung selbst wird dieser toter Körper jedoch als terroristischer Akt der USA gesehen, worauf die Russen mit massiven Angriffen auf die Vereinigten Staaten reagieren. Das im fernen Osten gerettete Modul kann den Amerikanern auch nicht helfen, da es bereits vor der Rettung durch "Soap" MacTavish und Gary "Roach" Sanderson funktionsuntüchtig gemacht wurde. Sgt Foley und seine Männer verteidigen zunächst eine Vorstadt in NO-Virginia, bis sie nach Washington D.C. aufbrechen, wo Amerikaner gegen Russen um die Kontrolle der Capital City kämpfen. Währenddessen sucht der Rest der 141 nach Beweisen für Makarovs Beteiligung an der ganzen Sache, jedoch sind alle erforderlichen Beweise mit Allen gestorben. Sie gelangen in ein Favela im brasilianischen Rio de Janeiro und treffen dort auf den Waffenhändler Makarovs. Die Einheit findet weiters heraus, dass Makarovs schlimmster Feind in einem Russischen GULAG unter der Nummer #627 inhaftiert ist. Letzterer wird befreit und es stellt sich heraus, dass es Cpt Price ist. Dieser erklärt sich bereit, Makarov niederzustrecken, jedoch unter der Bedingung, dass die Beendigung des Krieges in Amerika ihre erste Priorität darstellt. Price führt die Männer zu einem russischen Hafen, wo sie die Kontrolle über ein Atom-U-Boot erlangen. Price will weiters eines der an Bord verfügbaren Geschosse abschießen mit Ziel, in der oberen Atmosphäre über Washington D.C. zu detonieren, jedoch zerstört es unabsichtlich die I.S.S.I.S.S. steht für 'I'nternational 'S'pace 'S'tation., was ein starkes Magnetfeld erzeugt, das Fahrzeuge und elektronische Ausrüstungen nutzlost macht, was den Amerikanern wiederum einen kleinen Vorteil gibt. Währenddessen stößt ein alliierter Trupp bis zum Weißen Haus vor, wo sie die Nachricht erhalten, dass die U.S. Air Force sich bereit macht, um die ganze Stadt zu bombardieren, um damit die Russen enorm zu schwächen. Sgt Foleys Trupp kommt ebenfalls im Weißen Haus an und sie können gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Leuchtfeuer abschießen, womit der Luftangriff abgebrochen wird. Die Task Force 141 findet zwei verschiedene Verstecke Makarovs, woraufhin sie sich aufteilen: Price und Soap reisen zu einer Flughafenruine in Afghanistan, während Roach und "Ghost" sich zur georgisch-russischen Grenze aufmachen. Dort angekommen, erhalten Roach und Ghost grundlegende Informationen von Makarovs Computer und verschwinden wieder, mit Makarovs Anhängern in Gefangenschaft. Beim Abholpunkt angekommen, verrät Sheperd Soap und Ghost, nimmt die Informationen an sich und tötet beide. Price und Soap kommen schnell hinter den Verrat Sheperds, wobei Price sagt, dass er sich nicht verraten fühlt, da er Sheperd nie traute. Letzterer befindet sich derweil in einem Gefecht zwischen Makarov und dessen Männern. Nachdem Soap und Price Makarov angeboten haben, Sheperd für ihn zu töten, gibt dieser ihnen Sheperds Aufenthaltsort in Afghanistan durch. Soap und Price planten, in einer Selbstmord-Mission Rache an Sheperd zu nehmen, kann dieser aber per Boot flüchten, wird aber von ihnen verfolgt. Später erlangt Sheperd die Kontrolle über einen schwer bewaffneten Helikopter, der jedoch von Price mit der Beschädigung des Rotors außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Nach der Bruchlandung kommt Sheperd etwas benommen zu sich und geht auf die beiden anderen mit seinem Messer los, jedoch kann Soap diesen Angriff kontern und sticht Sherperd mit dem Messer in den Bauch. Sheperd gewinnt in dem anschließenden Kampf langsam die Oberhand, jedoch kann Soap sein eigenes Messer ziehen und sticht damit Sheperd ins Auge, wodurch dieser stirbt. Als Price wieder zu sich kommt, versorgt er zunächst die Wunden Soaps, bis Nikolai kommt und sie abholt. Nikolai warnt sie, dass sie verfolgt würde, jedoch besteht Price darauf, dass Soap medizinisch versorgt wird und so tauchen sie unter - als international gesuchte Kriminelle. Multiplayer-Modi Dieses Spiel inkludiert viele Multiplayer-Optionen und auch -Modi aus CoD 4, so auch das Klassensystem und die Perks. Um lästige Spielunterbrechungen zu vermeiden, wenn der Host-Spieler das Match verlässt, wurde hier dieses Problem so gelöst, dass das Spiel automatisch ein paar Sekunden pausiert, um währenddessen einen neuen Host auszuwählen. Folgende Multiplayer-Sub-Modi sind für dieses Spiel vorhanden: 3rd Person Team Tactical, Barebones Pro, Capture the Flag, Demolition, Domination, Free-for-All, Ground War, Headquarters Pro, Mercenary Team Deathmatch, Objective Barebones Pro, Sabotage, Suchen und Zerstören, Team Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch Express und Team Tactical. Fast alle dieser Modi sind die selben oder Variationen von Modi aus CoD 4, daher wird hier auf den entsprechenden Artikel verwiesen. Der einzige neue Modus ist Barebones, der seinerseits nur eine Spieleliste ist, in der sich Spieler organisieren und dann entweder Free-for-All oder Team Deathmatch auswählen, wobei diese einige Abweichungen zum normalen Modus aufweisen. Special-Ops-Modus In diesem Spiel wurde der neue Special-Ops-Modus eingeführt. Hier können einige Missionen gespielt werden, die nicht Teil der eingentlichen Storyline und um einiges schneller und schwieriger sind. Ferner funktioniert dieser Modus eigentlich nur im Multiplayer, einige Missionen können dennoch von einem einzigen Spieler erledigt werden. Downloadbare Inhalte Activision, der Publisher des Spiels, kündigte mindestens zwei downloadbare Map-Packs an. Eines davon enthält zwei Maps aus CoD 4 und drei vollkommen neue Maps. Dieses Pack erschien schließlich am 30.03.2010 für die Xbox 360 (Xbox Live) und am 04.05.2010 für PC und PlayStation 3 in Nordamerika, für alle anderen erfolgte dies einen Tag später. Das zweite Map-Pack inkludierte ebenfalls zwei Maps aus CoD 4 und drei neue, die allesamt jedoch unterschiedlich zum ersten Pack waren. Dieses Pack erschien am 04.06.2010 für Xbox Live-Kunden, am 06.07.2010 für nordamerikanische PS3- und PC-User und am 07.07.2010 für alle anderen Spieler. Cheats und Freischaltbares Auch in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 gibt es durch das Eingeben von Cheats oder durch das Absolvieren bestimmter Aufgaben etwas freizuschalten. Diese Dinge sind nun in der folgenden Tabelle aufgelistet: | accessdate= 2013-02-06 }}Beachte, dass hier der allgemeine Link zur Website angegeben wurde, da die aufgelisteten Cheats allesamt vom selben Spiel, jedoch von z.T. unterschiedlichen Konsolen stammen. Trophäen und Erfolge :Eine Übersicht über die Trophäen und Erfolge kann hier eingesehen werden. Editionen In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 gibt es diverse Spiel-Editionen mit abweichenden Inhalten, die in der folgenden Box beschrieben sind. } |title = Editionen |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = Regular-Edition |list1 = Inhalt: * Spiel Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Spielbeschreibung Dies ist die einzige PC-Version des Spiels |group2 = Hardened-Edition |list2 = right|200px Inhalt: * Spiel Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Spielbeschreibung * Artbook * Stahl-Etui * DLC-Code zum Download des originalen Call of Duty |group3 = Veteran-Edition |list3 = right|200px Inhalt: * Hardened-Edition * "Soap" MacTavish ultra-premium ARTFX-Figur mit auswechselbaren Waffen/Werkzeugen |group4 = Prestige-Edition |list4 = right|200px Inhalt: * Hardened-Edition * voll-funktionstüchtiges Nachtsichtgerät * "Soap" MacTavish-Büste |group5 = Saga-Pack |list5 = Inhalt: * Spiel Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Spiel Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare |group6 = Special-Edition-Xbox 360 |list6 = right|100px * Xbox 360-Konsole (250 GB Festplatte) mit MW2-Graphik * Spiel Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * zwei schwarze Controller * Headset }} Videos thumb|center|335 px|Gameplay-Video Externe Links * Offizielle Website (EN) * Infinity Ward's Twitter (EN) Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:Shooter Kategorie:Call of Duty Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Activision Kategorie:Infinity Ward Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:First-Person-Shooter Kategorie:IW Engine